


you make everything alright

by eunbeagles



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, F/F, Fluff, dayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunbeagles/pseuds/eunbeagles
Summary: a dayeon oneshot
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Kudos: 21





	you make everything alright

The night is one of the most prettiest night to Dahyun's point of view. Laying on the grass, she had her party dress on and her feet were bare. Nayeon dragged her here, and Dahyun was thankful for that. Both were admiring the sky which displays infinity stars, and a full moon.

As Dahyun was immersed in the beauty of the God's creation, before she knew it, she felt a pair of lips pressed against hers. Being the whipped girl she is, she didn't take much time to kiss the older girl back.

It was like a dream, kissing the love of her life under the moonlight. But it's not and Dahyun can't thank God enough for letting her to meet the older girl.

Nayeon pulled away, to fulfill her lung needs. She took a glance at Dahyun and giggled.

"It's been like so many times we've kissed yet you still blush that hard.", Nayeon teased, making the already red cheek turning a shade darker. Her lips were shaped into a pout.

"It's your fault that I'm so whipped for you.", the younger girl crossed her arms, playfully looking away from the older girl.

"Aigoo, my little Dahyun. My baby is so cute.", the older girl squished the younger's cheek, but Dahyun didn't budge and this let an idea to pop in the Nayeon's mind.

"PU-HAHAHAHAHAAHH", Dahyun bursted out of laughter when Nayeon started to tickle her tummy.

"OK-AHAHAHA, I won't- AHHAHAHA.", the younger girl tried to say an appropriate sentence but Nayeon's tickle always gets in the way.

"Will you sulk with me again?", Nayeon asked, not stopping her fingers from tickling.

"Alright, Nayeon. I won't.", the younger girl put her hands up as a sign of surrender. And Nayeon finally had mercy so she stopped.

There was a dead silence after that, not that heavy silence. More to a very serene one. They were just there, laying next to each other. Enjoying the night sky while enjoying each other's company.

"Will our love be forever like this?", Dahyun chose to broke the silence.

The older girl grabbed her hand, and placed it on her chest. It was beating abnormally fast.

"My heart will always beat this fast, when I'm with you. And it will forever be.", Nayeon said as she pecked the back of Dahyun's hand. 

And this was what both of them wanted. Eternal love.

Or so they thought.

Time passed by, they're no longer high schoolers who has very little things to commit to. They're pushing thirty, Dahyun and Nayeon's love was still sailing. But not as grand as it used to.

They felt distant. Their jobs are in the music scope yet they still have a hard time meeting each other. 

"Do you still love me?", was the question Dahyun always asked to the other girl.

"I promised you my heart will forever beat for you, right?", and this was always Nayeon's answer.

One is a pianist, and one is a singer. They both loved their jobs and supportive of each other but their free times never match. The only way to communicate is late at night, talking on the phone but that rarely ever happened. Both were too tired.

Until one day Nayeon received a phone call from 'My Little Dahyun'.

"Dahyun-ah, why are you calling? Isn't this your practice hour?", Nayeon sounds concerned.

"I know, I skipped."

"Hey, you can't do that. Get back to your practice!", Nayeon commanded

But the younger girl was persistent.

"Just this once, Nayeon."

"Okay, what is it?"

"What would you do if you've been holding on something for too long, but you're finally tired?"

"Dahyun.. what are you saying?"

"Answer me."

"I think I'll let go. It might be hard but in the end it's always worth it."

Dahyun smiled, even though Nayeon can't see her.

"Then, why don't we do that too?

"Do what?", Nayeon was dumbfounded.

"To let go.", a brief answer escaped Dahyun's mouth.

"Dahyun..", was the only thing Nayeon could say from the other end of line.

"Take care, Nayeon. I love you. I still am. Always will. But maybe it just won't work for us. God has someone better for you."

"Don't do this, please Dahyun-ah. We can fix this.", the older girl pleaded.

"I don't think we can, Nayeon."

"Dahyun-ah.. we promised, right? We will fight together? Don't you remember?"

"I'm sorry, Nayeon. I didn't know I'm bad at keeping my promises.", Dahyun finally let a tear escaped from her left eye.

"You can't leave me like this, Dahyun-ah."

"I'm sorry, Nayeon. You will find someone better than me, someone who will make time to see you, someone who will make your heart faster than i did and someone who makes you happy."

"Goodbye, take care, thank you for everything and i love you."

Dahyun can't bear to listen to Nayeon crying again so she quickly pressed the red button.

She sat on her piano, imagining she's playing it to Nayeon. 

Her eyes were shut, she let her fingers do all the work on the keys. Her mouth mumbled a rap verse that she had always sang to Nayeon back in their old day.

You make everything alright  
On a cloudy day without sunshine  
You are indeed my shining light  
That's what you do  
Even the darkest night turns to day  
I owe it to you  
Because you make me feel special

"You make everything alright, Nayeon-ah. But being with me hurts you and I can't see that. And I let you go."

**Author's Note:**

> please dont kill me im innocent.


End file.
